


The Mountain Lodge

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam inherits a cabin up in the mountains, and Martouf/Lantash accompany her to check it out. Yep, weak excuse to get them alone together ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mountain Lodge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enochiansigils](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Enochiansigils).



> Takes place late third season, winter. Also, Sam in particular may be slightly out of character at the end (but she’s drunk - that’s my excuse!)

"Thanks for agreeing to go with me," Sam told Martouf.

They had just picked up the ID papers that had been made for him, and were now on their way to get him a BDU he could borrow while visiting.

"I am pleased to be able to help you with this. Jacob apologizes that he cannot go with you, but the mission required his and Selmak's presence." He hesitated. "Also, while I of course wish it was under better circumstances, I _am_ looking forward to be allowed to travel outside the base, and get the opportunity to see a little more of your world."

Sam's uncle Irving had died, and he had left her his lodge in the mountains. Jacob had meant to accompany her to look at it, after the funeral, but at the last moment he had been sent on an important mission. Martouf/Lantash had promised him they would go with Sam and help her instead.

"I understand - and I know that missions have to take precedence..." She sighed. "The funeral itself has been postponed, actually, and will happen shortly after we return from the cabin. If you have the time, I'd be happy if you could accompany me."

"Of course. Why has it been postponed?" Martouf wondered, finding it strange.

"That's the strange thing... _General_ _Hammond_ informed me! Apparently my uncle Irving was doing something for the Air Force, and some bigwig wants to be present, or something! I mean, that's _crazy_! I thought he'd left the Air Force _years_ ago!" She shook her head. "Anyway, are you sure it won't be a problem for you... I mean, being away from the Tok'ra for more than a week? You don't have something you need to do?"

"I am certain, Samantha. Jacob had already gotten permission to go here and help you, I am merely going in his place. Besides, he convinced the Council that it would be good for Tok'ra-Tau'ri relations that I help you - _and_ it would even give me the opportunity to learn more about the Tau'ri, their world, and their culture," Martouf explained, getting an amused glint in his eyes.

Sam gave him a wry grin. "Well, whatever works for the Council." She looked at the small bag he was carrying. "Are you sure you've brought enough clothes?"

"I have only brought one spare uniform, and some underwear. Jacob said my uniform would not be suitable for wearing outside - when someone who does not know of the Tok'ra are present. I assumed I could perhaps wear it at the lodge, though?"

"Well, yes, I suppose so, but only inside. It's going to be very cold up there!" Sam sighed. "You know, we need to stop and do some grocery shopping anyway, so I guess we can buy you some clothes at the mall, too."

* * *

"These _jeans_ are not nearly as comfortable as either my uniform or your BDUs. Do you really believe they will be a good choice?" Martouf asked.

"Uh, could you turn around so I can see if they fit?" Sam said, a slightly embarrassed expression on her face.

"As you wish." He obediently did as she asked.

"I, um, _definitely_ think they're a good choice!" Sam said, ogling his butt. "In fact, you should get two or three pairs... don't worry, they'll become more comfortable when you have worn them for a little while."

Martouf frowned, then grinned, as Lantash observed that Sam seemed to enjoy how the pants looked on him. "Of course, Samantha."

"We better get some warmer pants for you too - like ski pants. From what I remember, there's usually a lot of snow up there this time of the year."

"Ski pants?"

"Warm pants often used for skiing - that's... um, ski are thin boards or planks you put on your feet, to move fast over the snow."

Martouf nodded. "Then I know what it is. It was done on my homeworld, but I never learned to... _ski_."

"Never mind, I'm not good at it either, and I wasn't going to suggest we go skiing." Sam smiled. "But we might want to go for a walk - with hot chocolate and sandwiches! I remember doing that as a kid."

"It sounds attractive. I agree - we should get some of these 'ski pants', then, if you believe it will be cold enough that they are need for a walk."

* * *

They had finished buying clothing for Martouf and Lantash - and ended up with much more than they would need for a one week trip. Sam had already packed most of what she wanted to bring, so they just needed to pick it up from her house - as well as a few other items of clothing she had suddenly decided she needed, now when it was Martouf/Lantash who were accompanying her, instead of her dad.

After a stop at a grocery store to buy food and drink - and various other necessities - they were on their way to the cabin.

"How far away is this place?" Martouf wondered. "Jacob mentioned it was in another state? Though I must admit I am not certain of what that means, exactly. Is it a place that is ruled by a different king, perhaps?"

Sam laughed. "Not quite. The US is one country - made up of different states. While they have a local government in each state, they also all have one leader - which is a president. Some countries on Earth _do_ have kings or queens - or other types of leadership, but the US - the United States of America - has a president. That's an elected leader, instead of a hereditary one."

"I see," Martouf said, still more than a little confused.

"Anyway - the Stargate is in the state _Colorado_ , but the cabin is northern _Wyoming_. It'll take us at least 8-9 hours to get there."

"We will be travelling the entire distance in this... _car_?"

"Yes." Sam gave him a wry grin. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe..." She grinned wider. "Don't think I didn't notice your apprehension when we started driving!"

"I had hoped, perhaps, you did not," Martouf admitted, smiling sheepishly at her.

* * *

"What do you say we take a break? We're about halfway there, but I'd like something to eat - and I need to use the bathroom." Sam checked the clock. "It's already after 5 - we'll arrive at the lodge pretty late, I'm afraid."

"Martouf and I agree that 'a break' would be most agreeable," Lantash said.

"Okay, great - there's a rest stop coming up in 3 miles. The sign says they've got both a convenience store and a couple restaurants, so I suggest we take that one." She frowned. "Uh, Lantash? When we get there, remember to either let Martouf have control, or use his voice - and no eye-flashes either. The Stargate project, and the fact that aliens exist, are secret on Earth."

"Yes, Samantha. I know. Jacob explained it to us."

"Sorry." She flashed him a quick, somewhat embarrassed, grin. "You know, when we get to the cabin, we'll be alone together, so you can be in control whenever you want."

"Martouf and I very much look forward to that!" Lantash said, with an expression that made Sam more than suspect they mainly meant the 'alone together' part.

* * *

"Looks like the choices are Chinese, burgers, or pizza. What would you like?" Sam asked, looking at the options.

Martouf looked at her with a blank expression. "I... am afraid I do not understand. I assume these are types of food, but other than that, their meaning confounds me."

"Of course. I'm sorry." Sam looked bashful. "They're types of food, as you say - Chinese... is Chinese-style food, like... like in Lord Yu's culture. You know that?"

Martouf nodded. "Yes, I have visited planets in his empire. The food there is often spicy, and is generally accompanied by rice... or _mian_... or _fen_." He looked at her, apologetically. "I do not know your words for it. That is long, thin... _slivers_... made of various kinds of grain, often rice."

"Noodles," Sam said, guessing what he meant. "Okay, so you know what Chinese food is. Burgers are... um, short for hamburgers. Two slices of bread, with a meat patty and vegetables... and various condiments and stuff between. Pizza... well, that's a flat, round bread, I guess, which is baked... with tomatoes and cheese, and various other toppings on."

"It all sounds good..." Martouf was quiet for a moment, conferring with Lantash. "But right now we would prefer the... _Chinese_ food."

"Then that's what we'll have!" Sam decided.

* * *

They were soon on their way again, wanting to arrive at the cabin before midnight, at least.

"What are these?" Lantash asked, holding up two small cellophane-wrapped baked goods. "They gave them to us when you paid at the restaurant."

"Don't they have fortune cookies in Lord Yu's domain?" Sam grinned.

"Fortune cookies?"

"Yes - that's what those are called. It's just small, sweet cookies, with a piece of paper inside, with a 'fortune' on. Sometimes it's a proverb, or words of wisdom, and sometimes it's a... fortune, or prophecy, I guess."

"I see..." He frowned, a deeply concerned expression on his face. "Do you really place faith in these small pieces of paper accurately predicting your future?"

"Don't look so horrified!" Sam could not help but laugh at the look on his face. "You don't need to worry - your allies haven't gone mad. It's just for fun. I don't think anyone... well, not very many - believes it."

"That is good." He looked relieved. "In that case, I shall eat mine." He handed her one of them. "Here."

"No thanks, you can have them both. I'm full, and I'm not too fond of those cookies anyway."

"As you wish. Thank you." He removed the wrapper and cracked open one of the cookies, finding a small note inside, just as Sam had said. "It says: ' _No_ _distance_ _is_ _too_ _far_ _,_ _if_ _two_ _hearts_ _are_ _tied_ _together_ _._ ' Are they talking about a host and symbiote, you think? But there is no distance between them."

"Ah, no, probably not." Sam felt her cheeks redden. "What that... probably means... is that if two people are, um, supposed to be together, then that's what matters - even if they live very far apart, or have to travel far to be together."

"So if my love is from a different world than me, that should not stop me from pursuing her - I should merely find reason to travel to her?" Lantash asked, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Yeah... I guess so... Um, what does the other fortune say? The one from my cookie?" Sam wondered, wanting to talk about something else. She was still confused by her feelings - or was it Jolinar's? - for Martouf and Lantash, though she hoped this opportunity to spend time together would help her sort them out. "Do you want me to turn on the light inside the car? It's getting pretty dark."

"No, I can read the text just fine. There is an almost full moon tonight," Lantash observed, still smiling. He ate the cookie, then removed the wrapping from the other confection, and cracked it open, finding the piece of paper inside. "Your fortune says: ' _Your_ _true_ _love_ _will_ _show_ _himself_ _to_ _you_ _under_ _the_ _moonlight_ _._ '"

Sam threw a quick look at him. The moonlight shone on his face, and she could see that he was looking at her smugly. Were the _cookies_ conspiring against her? "Ah, that's... that's nice..."

" _Very_ nice," Lantash agreed, looking pleased. Thankfully, he did not make any further comments.

* * *

"I have not offered my condolences for your uncle, Samantha. I apologize for being negligent in this matter," Martouf said, sounding bashful.

They had driven for another couple of hours, now and then talking a little about nothing particular, just enjoying each others company.

"Thanks..." Sam was quiet for a few moments. "It's strange... when I heard uncle Irving was dead, I felt sad, of course. Sad that I would never see him again, but the truth is that I hadn't seen him more than maybe 5-6 times since I grew up. We used to visit him - or he visit us - several times a year, when I was a kid. I liked him for his goofy humour, and we always got along well, but for some reason I rarely visited him when I had moved away from home. I spent all my time studying, training, working - and he travelled a lot." She smiled. "I remember he sent me postcards from all over the world, though."

"It sounds like he was a good man, and well worth remembering," Martouf said, solemnly.

Sam nodded. "He was."

"Forgive me..." Martouf hesitated. "I realize this is none of my business, but Jacob seemed... almost like he had regrets... about his brother, and his relationship with him."

She sighed. "It's all right, you're his friend, so you're not an outsider." She consider how to explain. "I think it started around the time when I was a teen... I remember dad had begun to quarrel with my uncle, almost every time they met. They never did it openly, and they always stopped when they noticed me - or Mark - but we knew about it. My uncle had started travelling extensively already then, and he was gone for long periods of time. To be honest, I don't know _what_ he worked with, or if his work had anything to do with his travel. I remember hearing Dad accuse Irving both of smuggling, and of having a woman in every city he went to, but I think mostly he was just angry his brother had left the Air Force. Something which it now seems he didn't - and Dad also blamed him for Mark's decision not to serve, for supporting Mark's decision.."

"And now he regrets not making his peace with his brother, while there was still time."

"Yes." She shook her head, then smiled a little. "It doesn't matter _why_ they fought. As you've no doubt discovered, my dad can be a bit stubborn. Irving was every bit as... _steadfast_ in his opinions."

"I can understand if two such individuals would have difficulties reconciling." Martouf smiled a little. "Thank you for sharing this part of your family history with me."

Sam nodded. "Sure, besides, it's nice talking about my uncle. It makes me remember him better." She smiled. "You know, in some ways dad might have been right - my uncle _did_ like women a lot, and they liked him - I wouldn't be surprised if I had a cousin or two I don't know about!

* * *

It was just after 11PM when they finally arrived at the lodge. It was quite far away from the nearest neighbor, so the only light was from the moon and the stars.

"It's _gorgeous_." Sam observed, looking out over the snow covered trees and mountains. The moon cast a silvery sheen over it all, giving it an almost otherworldly look. "I remember the times we've been here in winter, but I didn't remember how beautiful it actually is here."

"I agree, Samantha, it is truly breathtaking."

"And cold! Let's get inside!" Sam said, suddenly shivering as a strong gust of cold wind hit them. "Even if there's a lot less snow than I had expected."

"I believe it may snow tonight. Look at those clouds." Martouf pointed towards the direction the wind blew from. Large clouds were gathering there, and they did very much look like snow clouds.

Sam looked at them. "I agree, it's a good thing we brought food for the entire week - it may take a few days before the roads up here are open again." She unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Are you coming?"

* * *

The hut was smaller than Sam remembered, most likely because she had been a child when she visited. It had a small kitchen, a living room with a fireplace, and three small rooms. It also had a bathroom, with both a shower and a toilet, both of which her uncle must have installed fairly recently. At least Sam only remembered there being a sink - and the toilet had been outside, something she had hated as a child. Aside from that, there was a small storage room, which among other things held a freezer, firewood, canned and dry foods, as well as various tools.

"Not only has my uncle gotten plumbing installed up here, but there's even food in the freezer!" Sam sounded almost shocked. "I'm grateful, but really surprised. He must have started using this place a _lot_ more often than he did before. Well, that makes things much easier - I had feared we'd have to haul water from the pump outside and heat it if we wanted to bathe!"

"Yes, you mentioned that. I, too, am pleased to find that will not be necessary." Martouf smiled. "Do you want me to carry our luggage and food inside?"

"Yeah, let's get that done... I'll just turn on a few of the electric heaters around the place - it's not exactly warm in here!"

* * *

After getting the food and other supplies, as well as their luggage inside, they had eaten a light meal, and gone to bed - in separate beds, but in the same room, as Martouf had argued quite reasonably that it was a waste to heat two of the small rooms, when it was not necessary.

Next day, when they had put everything away after breakfast, Sam looked out the window in the kitchen. "It has _really_ snowed a lot, but the sky is clear right now, and the sun is shining..." She sighed, looking in the direction of the living room. "Part of me feels like taking a walk, but I guess there's a lot of stuff to go through... so we better get started... what do you think?"

Martouf pondered what to say, remembering Sam had mentioned wanting to get started on going through things quickly. "While taking a walk outside with you sounds very attractive, I believe... if there are many things you need to look at, and put in order, you may feel happier getting some of it done immediately. I will help you, of course."

"You're right..." Sam was quiet for a moment. "I guess there's a lot of stuff to go though... but, I think we've got enough time to do so... and the weather may not be as nice tomorrow." She gave him an embarrassed grin. "Okay, I confess, I really don't feel like looking at stuff today - I'll do it later, or tomorrow. Promise!"

Martouf gave her a wry grin. "I understand. Lantash and I shall happily assist you - both with the work you have to do, and with the current, ah, _procrastination_ _."_

Sam rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I guess." She spotted a thermos on the top shelf. "What do you say we cook some hot chocolate to bring on our walk - and maybe make a few sandwiches, and make a picnic out of it?"

* * *

"The air is so wonderfully clear up here!" Sam exclaimed, stopping and taking a deep breath. "And cold!" she said, looking at her own breath. She smiled at Martouf/Lantash, suddenly feeling happier than she had in a long time.

Lantash took a deep breath as well, then nodded. "It seems similar to how the air usually is during winter time in mountainous areas. Of course, compared to the air in Colorado Springs, it is indeed very clear and pleasant."

Sam laughed at Lantash's expression. "Don't look like that! I know there's pollution and smog in most larger cities on this planet! I think we just get used to it... most of the time... as bad as that sounds. I can understand that someone coming from another planet, with _no_ pollution, would find it bad."

"Yes. Most worlds have little or no pollution - though there are some that are heavily industrialized, and are much worse than what I noticed in Colorado Springs. Some of the Goa'uld slave worlds, for instance those where naquadah and other minerals are processed, have air which is quite dangerous to breathe for longer periods of time."

"Mm, I think I remember - from Jolinar," Sam said, slowly, getting a memory of an unpleasant planet, with almost unbreathable air. She shook it off and looked around her, seeing trees on every side. They had only walked for maybe 1 hour and a half - an hour more should get them out of the forest. She hoped to find a place with a nice view of the mountainside for their picnic, but with 10 inches of snow covering the track in many places it took longer to walk, even if it was light, fluffy snow. "Well, let's continue."

They walked on, keeping up a light conversation, enjoying the opportunity to just relax and spend time together, without being on a dangerous mission that could mean life or death to entire planets, if not the whole Galaxy.

* * *

"This looks like a nice place to sit and have our picnic, or what do you say?" Sam said, indicating a fallen tree just by the path.

Martouf nodded, smiling at her. "It does, yes." He sat down and took off the backpack he had insisted on carrying, containing their food and the thermos with the hot chocolate. He started unpacking it, handing Sam a mug.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "Let me hold your cup - then you can pour for us both."

"Of course." He gave her the other mug, then found the thermos and poured hot chocolate for them both. "Do you want a sandwich as well?"

"Yes, please." She took the sandwich and gave Martouf his mug, then removed her gloves before eating from her food. She watched as Martouf took a drink. "Do you like it?"

"It is... somewhat sweeter than what I would usually drink, but it is quite pleasant, especially since it is warming."

"I'm glad you like it... have you ever tried chocolate before?"

"Yes, I have, though only once before as a beverage. Several planets make chocolate-confections, much like the ones Jacob usually brings with him back from your world. Most other planets prefer the chocolate to be darker, and less sweet, than what your people seem to like."

"Well, we do have dark and semi-sweet chocolate too, but many people prefer milk chocolate. That's what dad likes best. If you want, we can buy some of our dark chocolate, so you can try that."

"I believe I would like that. Thank you, Samantha."

They sat in silence for a little while, enjoying the view and the peace, as they drank the rest of their hot chocolate, and ate their sandwiches.

Sam sighed, and smiled happily. "I have missed this. I haven't been up here since high school - even those couple times later, when we all visited my uncle up here, I didn't go up here. I just stayed in the cabin, reading the books I'd brought!" She shook her head. "Actually, I don't remember doing something like this in all that time since - I mean, just allowing myself to relax, and enjoy life!"

"We, too, do this much too rarely, though perhaps not quite as seldom as you, Samantha... at least before, when Jolinar was still..." He became quiet for some time, then took Sam's hand. "You must allow yourself to enjoy life from time to time, we all must, even with the Goa'uld threat as dangerous as ever. Else, what is there to fight for, if there is no hope of joy?"

"That's true, I guess," Sam agreed, smiling at him.

Pleased that she had not pulled her hand away, Martouf caressed it softly, then entwined his fingers with hers. "Your hand is cold - perhaps you had better put your gloves back on soon." He took her other hand, then wrapped both his hands around hers, warming them.

"I guess we should," she said, but did not pull her hands away.

He smiled at her. "Samantha, thank you for letting Lantash and I share this experience with you... this _picnic_. This is, indeed, a beautiful place, though it pales in comparison with you."

Sam blushed, as always having a difficult time with compliments. "Um, thanks."

"Please... if you will agree to it, we would like to invite you on a _picnic_ to the planet of Marloon? We know of a wonderful place there, which we hope you will enjoy."

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "I'd like that." She shivered a little. "You know, it's getting cold. Perhaps we should start walking again?"

"Of course. We should do so immediately, so you do not freeze." Martouf let go of her hands with some regret, then picked up her gloves and handed them to her, before finding his own.

* * *

The next day, the wind had picked up, and it was snowing fairly heavily. It would not be pleasant to go outside, and probably not safe either.

"Well, it was a good thing we went outside yesterday, even if it means we've got more stuff to go through the rest of the week," Sam observed, looking out the window from where she sat by the table, looking through a box of postcards and various notes.

They were in the small room at the back of the cabin, which her uncle had used as an office. It was fairly messy, and still cold. Since they had not been in there until now, they had only just turned on the heat.

"I agree." Martouf picked up a figurine from a shelf. "However, while someone among your people have a great many more personal things than a Tok'ra - which makes sense, since we have to be able to evacuate quickly - surely there are not so much that it will take us more than a few days?"

"Careful with that!" Sam said, recognizing the small figure, shaped like a roundish falcon. "I think my uncle got it in Egypt, and he claimed it was an antique." She looked embarrassed. "To be honest, I'm not sure it's actually something he was allowed to take out of the country. They want to keep their antiques - quite understandably."

"It has a naquadah signature," Martouf observed. "Not a very strong one, but this was what Lantash and I sensed yesterday. At that time, we decided it was probably our imagination.

" _What_ _?_ " Sam gaped at him, getting up. She walked over to him. When she was almost beside him, she sensed the energy signature. She shook her head. "Any idea what that is?"

"Yes. It's, ah, a device for providing pleasure." Martouf smiled, a little shyly, before activating it. The figure made a low humming sound, and vibrated strongly. "Of course, you need naquadah in your blood to use it."

"You're kidding! It's a Goa'uld _vibrator_!" Sam looked even more shocked.

"Yes, that would seem a fitting name for it, as it vibrates. We call them tun'ry'kesh. It is from Ra's factories in Saqqara, I believe." He turned off the device and put it back on the shelf. "They are still being produced, in numerous different shapes and styles, though the production has long since been moved to another planet, of course."

Sam grinned and shook her head. "I wonder if I can activate it?"

Martouf bowed his head, giving Lantash control. He looked up, smiling at her.

"Like most other Goa'uld technology, it takes both the presence of naquadah, as well as skill and training, to activate and use."

"And you have this _skill_?"

"Certainly, Samantha, and I would be happy to teach you." He looked at her with a naughty glint in his eyes.

Sam had a sudden memory flash of Martouf and Lantash using a similar device, quite skillfully, in combination with tongue and fingers, to bring Rosha and Jolinar to intense climaxes several times, before losing control and mounting them. Riding them to yet another intense orgasm.

She groaned and forcefully pushed the thought aside. They had _work_ to do!

* * *

Several hours later, they had gone through maybe half the stuff in Sam's uncle's office, and they decided it was time to take a break. After eating lunch, they continued again.

"This book has some kind of very primitive star maps in it," Martouf observed, as he flipped through the pages.

"What's it called?"

"'Atlas of the sky'."

"Oh, I _loved_ that one when I was a kid! I was always looking in it when we visited!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oops." An envelope fell out of the book. "This is addressed to you, Samantha," Martouf said, as he picked up the envelope and held it out to her.

"Really?" She took it, looking briefly at the front where her name was written, before opening it. She read through the letter quickly, then one more time, slower. "There's not much in it... it's a letter to me, from my uncle, in the event of his death. It's... a bit cryptic. He reminds me of the telescope he gave me when I was 10, and how much fun I - and Mark - had searching for it. My uncle had made a treasure hunt, with the telescope being the prize."

"Perhaps he just reminisces about happy times with you and your brother?" Martouf suggested, quite reasonably.

"Maybe, but that's not really his style, and besides, Mark has always hated treasure hunts, and this was a very complicated, time-consuming one to solve."

"Couldn't he be remembering it wrong?"

"I suppose that's possible..." Sam frowned. "...unless he wants me to go look in the place where I found the telescope!"

She ran off towards the storage room, with Martouf/Lantash following her.

Sam had moved aside a box and a vacuum cleaner, and had opened the door to a small compartment beneath the floor. There was a box in it, and she took it out and opened it.

"There's a notebook, some papers, and a key inside." Sam said, somewhat confused. "It must be something important - and secret - for uncle Irving to hide it like this!"

"Perhaps it will explain what he was working with?" Martouf suggested.

"Perhaps..." Sam agreed, distracted, as she had started reading some of the papers in the box.

They took the box into the living room, and Sam spent the next couple hours going through part of the notebook, as well as the pile of papers.

* * *

"You're not going to believe this!" Sam shook her head. "Like you said, it does _indeed_ explain what my uncle has been doing, and _boy_ was my dad wrong about him!"

"What has he been working with?" Martouf asked, curious. "I apologize. I did not mean to pry. I realize I may not have clearance, and it is no business of mine in any case."

"Oh, I'd say you ought to have clearance! He was working for a sub-division under the _Stargate_ project!" Sam sounded incredulous. "And he _knew_ I was involved with it too - _that_ _'_ _s_ why he's leaving these papers for me."

"Really?" Martouf looked almost as surprised as Sam.

"Yeah, looks like he's been doing some undercover work for the Air Force since the time when we thought he'd left it, and that's why he travelled so much. Then, nearly two years ago, he started working for the Stargate project, and soon after they sent him off on a mission to infiltrate and break up a suspected Goa'uld conspiracy!"

"That was very dangerous! Your people should have contacted us - we have much more experience in such work," Martouf admonished.

"We hadn't met your people yet... well, except for Jolinar..." Sam nodded slowly. "But I guess I agree. As it is, I hadn't heard of that organization either, and I have no idea if Hammond knew." She shook her head.

"Does he say which Goa'uld it is?"

"They didn't know at first..." Sam flipped to the last written page. "Then I saw the text that's added most recently, probably when my uncle was back here for a short time. I'm guessing he's sent the most of his intel to his superiors, so these notes only contain the name of the Goa'uld, and a few other details. I don't recognize the name - Shu - does it mean anything to you?"

Martouf nodded. "Yes, he is a very old Goa'uld, one we thought lost. He has not been heard from for longer than the Tok'ra have existed. He was a powerful - and quite unpleasant - System Lord, and for a long time he was Ra's equal. Once, they fought for supremacy. Ra only won through trickery, and Shu never forgave him. However, he never openly challenged Ra again. He is the Grandfather of Goa'uld such as Seth, Osiris, Nepthys, and Isis - and the great-grandfather of Anubis, a most evil Goa'uld, who fortunately have been killed long ago... at least, so it is believed."

Sam shuddered. "That sounds bad."

"Shu is not someone you wish to challenge. He is... quite vengeful, and said to have killed his enemies in slow and unusual ways." Martouf looked very concerned. "If he is here on your world, your people must to be warned - they must not proceed in a foolhardy way. They _must_ allow the Tok'ra to help them!"

"I'll call Hammond right away. If he isn't involved in this, then he should be!" Sam decided.

* * *

After a long telephone conversation, Sam hung up, and turned to Martouf, looking exhausted.

"Hammond didn't know anything of the operation my uncle was involved in, only that he was working for some part of the Stargate project. Looks like the NID isn't the only secret organization involved in this!" Sam sighed. "You probably heard most of the conversation, but Hammond promised to look into it all, and he also promised to contact the Tok'ra."

Martouf nodded, looking somewhat more relieved. "Good. Are we going to return to Stargate Command?" He did not look like he really wanted to.

Sam shook her head. "No. Unfortunately, the light snow that's currently falling outside is soon going to get a lot worse. It'll turn into a regular blizzard, with hard winds. It'll be impossible for us to get out until the weather calms - and according to the forecasts Hammond had called up, that's not going to happen for the next almost two days. _Damn_!" She sounded frustrated.

"Since we cannot leave this place, there is no reason to worry about Shu. It is unlikely much will happen in such a short time anyway. Goa'uld rarely move fast in their planning. Besides, we cannot do anything until General Hammond contacts his superiors, and get the information, is that not correct?"

Sam was quiet for some moments, then she nodded. "It is. It's just that I hate the feeling of helplessness I always get when I know about a problem or danger, but can't _do_ anything about it."

"That is something both Lantash and I can understand. However, if you cannot currently do anything about this issue, is it not logical to push it from your mind, and focus on other things? Relax, perhaps? As you admitted yourself, that is something you allow yourself to do far too rarely."

"I get your point, _okay_! Sorry, you're right." She sighed, and looked at the clock. "It's late afternoon. What do you say we go start dinner?"

"Let me do that... and do not be concerned. I _do_ remember how to operate the oven and the various _appliances_. You showed me yesterday. Meanwhile, you should go and take a relaxing bath. Later, if you will agree to it, Lantash and I can give you a massage, to help relieve your tension."

Sam looked closely at him, trying to determine if he was coming on to her, but he seemed completely sincere, and not to have any hidden agendas.

Part of her was almost disappointed he did not appear to have any intention of seducing her.

Of course, that did not mean _she_ could not try to seduce _him_.

* * *

Sam had taken a long, hot shower, wishing there was a bathtub. She was about to put on a pair of pants and a shirt, when she remembered the two dresses she had brought. She went back to the bedroom and found some nice lace lingerie, then took both dresses out of her luggage, and put them on the bed, considering which one to wear.

Would Martouf and Lantash like the shorter black one with spaghetti straps, or might he prefer the longer red one, with the deeply plunging front and back, and the slit along the side of her right leg?

One at a time, Sam held the dresses up before her in front of the mirror. After some time, she decided the red one would be best, and put it on. She smoothed the material and studied herself in the mirror, now having second thoughts about it. This dress was _much_ sexier and more daring than what she usually wore. Perhaps Martouf would find it... _cheap_? Maybe it would be better if she put on the pants and shirt instead?

"Samantha?" Martouf asked, stepping into the room. He stopped, and gaped at her for several moments, before his eyes flashed, and Lantash took over.

"You look _very_ beautiful, Samantha." He ogled her openly.

"Thanks, Lantash." She blushed, annoyed with her own reaction. "Um, did you want anything from me?"

"I can think of a great many things..." Lantash said, a naughty glint in his eyes. "However, I _was_ going to ask you if you could keep the food that is cooking under observation, while I take a quick bath. I thought it would be pleasant to sit and enjoy the warmth from a fire in the fireplace later, so I removed the old ashes from it. However, doing so, I got a lot of sooth on myself."

"Oh, god!" Sam had been too focused on her own worries about her clothing to notice before, but now she suddenly saw that Lantash had sooth on his face, and up both his arms. She grinned a little. "Sure - go ahead and take a shower. I'll check on the food!"

"Thank you. I shall be quick."

* * *

They had eaten the dinner Martouf and Lantash had made - pot-roasted chicken with herbs, and potatoes - and it had been very good.

"What do you say we take the rest of the wine and sit in front of the fireplace? You already cleaned it and put in new firewood, so it's all ready. We shouldn't let that go to waste," Sam suggested.

"That is an excellent idea," Martouf said, smiling.

"Okay - if you light the fire, I'll get the wine bottle and the glasses... would you like some snacks? We've got peanuts, pistachios, and pretzels."

"I am not really hungry, but if it is a traditional accompaniment, then I would like to try it."

Sam laughed. "I don't know if that's actually the case, but it _is_ quite common - and I don't like drinking red wine straight, without anything to eat with it."

"In that case you should bring some of these... _snacks_."

* * *

"Mm, this is really nice," Sam observed, looking lazily at the crackling fire. She scooted back on the couch and took a drink from her glass of wine. "Nice and cozy."

"I agree, it is very pleasant," Martouf said, leaning back as well. He smiled at her.

"Cheers!" Sam suddenly grinned, clinking her glass against his. "You do know the tradition, right?"

"Jacob told me about it. _Cheers_ , Samantha."

They both drank more of the wine. Sam giggled a little, then emptied her glass, and reached for the bottle. "Oops, no more wine - I'm going to go and get another bottle! Good thing I brought several!" She put down her glass and got up, a little unsteadily, and started towards the kitchen, stumbling dangerously.

"Careful, Samantha!" Martouf said, getting up as well, and catching her as she was about to fall. "We have already shared two bottles."

She giggled again. "My _hero_!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him warmly.

Surprised, Martouf froze for a moment, then happily returned the kiss, deepening it when Sam responded favourably. They kissed until both were out of breath, before pulling back slightly.

"Samantha?" Martouf looked at her, giving her a shy, charming smile. He very much hoped she was not regretting kissing him.

"Oh, god, it should be illegal to be that attractive!" Sam said in a low voice, so low that he would not have heard it, if it were not for Lantash giving him enhanced senses. "Come here, sweetheart... didn't you say you wanted to give me a massage? Perhaps you could show me how to use that, ah, what-did-you-call-it... Goa'uld vibrator?" She giggled again, blushing a little.

Martouf looked stunned for a few seconds, not used to her being so forward. Then he smiled, widely. "Of course, Samantha, I would be most happy to give you a massage, and also to teach you how to use the tun'ry'kesh... though it is usually meant for, ah, _another_ kind of massage..."

"Silly, I _know_ that!" She pulled him to her, kissing him again, then whispered into his ear. "That's the kind I _want_... I want you - you and Lantash!"

"You shall have us!" Martouf said in a half-strangled voice and pulled her back down on the couch, and started to kiss her passionately. He ran his tongue along her lips, pushing it against them. She parted them immediately, and their tongues tangled.

Sam moaned softly, and slid her hands down his back, finding the hem of his shirt and grabbing hold of it. She pushed it up, wanting more direct access to his body. Martouf pulled off his shirt, throwing it aside without looking - fortunately missing the fireplace.

Enjoying the feeling of his skin under her hands, Sam caressed his back, then slid her hands to his chest. She leaned in and kissed, licked and sucked on his nipples, making them pebble. Martouf closed his eyes and just gave into the pleasure. He made a small moan as Sam kissed her way lower, down over his stomach. Reaching the top of his pants, she opened them and pushed them down as much as she could.

Martouf gasped loudly as Sam cupped his hard erection through his underpants, and gently massaged him. Smiling, she slipped her hand down his underpants and touched his shaft directly, squeezing along its considerable length, then pumping a few times. Martouf groaned deeply, then his eyes flashed and Lantash took over, quickly pulling Sam's dress off her, and pushing her down on the couch.

"So beautiful, my Samantha," he murmured hoarsely, looking at the almost-naked Sam. He ran his hands over her breasts, then pulled at her bra, trying to figure out how to open it. Giving up, he impatiently grabbed it hard, ripping it off her. "Sorry." He filled his hands with her breasts, massaging them.

"Never mind" Sam gasped, as she pulled Lantash down on top of her again, and they kissed deeply. "I want you - want you _now_!"

More than happy to comply, Lantash sat up and quickly tore off the rest of his clothing. Sam looked on, shamelessly ogling him. She kicked off her shoes and licked her lips, letting her gaze slide slowly over his body.

Finding the couch too small to be comfortable, Lantash quickly pushed the small table before it aside, and grabbed Sam's hand. "Come?" He kneeled on the floor.

"Oh, yes - I very much hope so!" She giggled, joining him on the floor and throwing her arms around him.

Lantash grinned, a confident look on his face. "You need not be concerned - I shall make certain you are _thoroughly_ satisfied tonight!"

"Mmm, promises!" She pulled him in for another kiss, sliding one hand down to fondle his ass, squeezing it gently.

Lantash gasped. He pushed her down and slipped a hand between them, down between Sam's legs. She was wet through her panties, and she moaned when he rubbed her through them. Impatiently, he pulled them off her, and returned to pleasuring her.

Sam got an ecstatic expression as he repeatedly stroked her clit, circling it with his fingers, then rubbing it with his thumb. At the same time, he kissed and licked her breasts, sucking her nipples one at a time until they became hard points.

Martouf took over control from Lantash, continuing to caress Sam, pleasuring her breasts with his tongue and her clit with his fingers. "My sweet Samantha..." he murmured, scattering kisses over her breasts.

"Martouf... please..." She wrapped her legs around him, rubbing herself against his now very hard cock.

"Soon, Samantha... _patience_ ," Martouf said, hoarsely, almost losing his resolve to make her come before taking her.

"Now!" Sam demanded, taking him by surprise and rolling them over so she was on top. She positioned herself over his straining erection, and used her hand to guide him into her. She hissed as he filled her so completely.

Martouf groaned deeply and bucked upwards, meeting her, and entering her deeply. He could not focus on anything but the warm, soft, tightness of Sam as she started sliding up and down on him. He grabbed her hips, and thrust upwards in time with her, again and again.

He soon found her pace too slow, and tried making her move faster, pulling her down harder. "Samantha... I..."

" _Patience_!" Sam cooed, in sweet revenge.

Martouf moaned, and relented - for a few moments. Then his eyes flashed, and Lantash took over.

He immediately rolled them over again and started thrusting into her hard. Sam squealed in surprise - and pleasure. Seconds later, she cried out and bucked under him, her pussy contracting around his cock as she came hard.

Lantash's eyes flashed from the intense sensations, and he made a hoarse cry. He started to pound into Sam, as hard and fast as possible. It took only a few more thrusts before he moaned deeply and shuddered against her, as he pumped his seed into her.

He collapsed on top of her, and for several moments they lay there, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Then Lantash kissed her, and lifted himself off her. "My sweet, beloved Samantha." He kissed her again.

"Mmm." Sam stretched luxuriously. She smiled at him. "That was _wonderful_ _._ " She got a wicked expression. "... but what happened to the massage and the... uh... _tun_ _'_ _ry_ _'_ _kesh_?"

Lantash grinned. "Oh, but the night is not over yet, Samantha. This was but the first of many pleasures we shall share tonight."

"That sounds wonderful!" She kissed him. "I find myself wishing this blizzard will last for days, so we can be stuck here, together." She snuggled up to him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "That is a wish both Martouf and I share." He kissed her again. "Of course, you are always welcome to visit us in the Tok'ra tunnels - and we know of several planets we can go to, if you wish for us to be _completely_ alone together."

"I think I may just take you up on that offer!" She kissed him sleepily. "For now, I think I'd just like to lie here, where it's pleasantly warm... and with you and Martouf holding me close..."

"Then we shall sleep for a little while, my Samantha."

They soon drifted off to sleep all three, dreaming of a future together.

THE END.


End file.
